


Nighttime sounds

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [28]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, they don't know that others can hear them go at it, unintentional evesdropping, unintentional overhearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni and Shirou don't realize that whenever they're together, they make too much noise for those who live in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime sounds

It wasn’t that late when Shirou got home, walking up to his house and rummaged through his pockets for his keys. Finding them and pulling them out to let himself and the one up against his back in. His hands fumbled as Yonekuni’s hands rubbed again him, sliding down his back to fondle him through his pants. Nearly dropping them, he managed to get the front door unlocked as his boyfriend’s hands slid from his ass up and under his shirt. He gave a sigh of relief, opening the door and the two silently slipped in and closed it softly behind them, locking it.

They headed up the stairs, first door on the left. And as soon as the door closed, locked to make sure no one peeked in on them, Yonekuni pushed Shirou down onto the bed. Hands seemed to be everywhere as Yonekuni nuzzled into the bare neck, muttering how “he teased him all day with that hot body of his. That he was glad he could get him alone and fuck him hard.” A low groan as Yonekuni flipped him over, fumbling with his belt and cursed when he hit a snag. Managing to get his pants down midway, baring his ass. Hands clawed at his bed, Shirou bit his lip in a vain attempt to stifle the sounds of pleasure that Yonekuni created. Panting as the blond’s fingers slid inside him, pushing back against knowing fingers. “You like that, huh?” He whimpered when Yonekuni’s fingers pulled away, chancing a look over his shoulder.

Catching dark eyes as he rubbed himself against the raised ass before him. “Can’t wait for it, can you?” He watched as his lover gave him a trembling nod, biting his lip when Shirou pushed back against him. He wanted to tease him some more, bring him closer to the edge with his fingers and pull back. Again and again until the wolf begged him to fuck him. But just the sight of Shirou looking at him from over his shoulder, the flushed look and desire for him in his eyes was too much for his self control. Groaning, Yonekuni slid himself inside the wolf, loving the feel of heat enveloping him.

Hands slid along the smooth back, feeling the skin quiver under his touch. Pale skin dotted with healing bite marks and hickeys he left several days ago. Slowly pulling back, he bent over his lover, wrapping his arms around Shirou’s chest. Nuzzling into the back of Shirou’s neck, he pushed back in, the sound of Shirou’s muffled cry reached his ears. Trailing his tongue up from the base of Shirou’s neck to behind his ear, biting down on the dangling lobe.

“Don’t muffle your sounds,” a lick to the shell of his ear. “I want to hear all the sexy sounds you make,” he gave a hard thrust, pushing Shirou further on, making him cry out louder. The look in his eyes as he attempted to look over his shoulder at him told him of his fears. A deep chuckle, dragging his fingers down Shirou’s broad chest and further down still, wrapping around the wolf’s hard cock. “Don’t worry, they won’t hear,” he stole a quick kiss, licking at the lips he just kissed. “They won’t even remember.” His movements pulled more sounds from Shirou as he cried out in pleasure, unaware the sounds they both where creating seemed to echo throughout the whole hose.

Walking home from school, letting himself and Yonekuni in, he read the note his mother left before heading out for a while. As they walked up the stairs to his room, questioning Yonekuni on if what he said was last night was true or not. Entering his room, they both noticed several bottles of lube on his desk. Yonekuni looked away, caught in a lie he told the wolf the night before. Shirou didn’t bother reading the note his mother left for him, only turning to the blond and gave him a look that said “No more sex at my house.”

The note fluttered to the floor, reading: “Shirou-chan, though you might need these, picked them up when I bought your father and I some ear plugs to wear to bed. Though, try to keep it down sometime. Love, mom.”


End file.
